Devil May Cry High: The Novel
by Actionsparda
Summary: Frank Action Bolverk is just starting out in a new school district... with some secret extracurricular activities. He's about to make hot and interesting friends and enemies in the school within Redgrave, Colorado. Wanna know the name?: DEVIL MAY CRY HIGH This is my adaptation of my video game ideas for the DMCH series and putting them into a stricter story form. Comment & Enjoy!


Devil May Cry High: The Novel

A teenager walked outside of a building, slow and tired in a set of blue athletic shorts and a white t-shirt and tuning shoes. His bag was purple and over his arm was draped a red lightweight coat he bought to go along with the school colors.

From the large red bricked building surrounded by light green grass and shrubbery, the concrete path the boy followed led straight downhill towards the sidewalk of the streets where he had been running all summer as conditioning to build up his strength for the Cross Country season.

But no amount of training could prepare him mentally for what was about to happen...

It seemed as though a part of him had been running all of his life, trying to get away from something flowing him, like a ghost or curse that seemed to always effect himself and those around him, trying to make everything worse. Psychiatrists just called it social awkwardness that got him picked on in the private school he once attended, but it always felt like something more... something uncontrollable.

The sun was setting behind him as he passed the stone marker that almost resembled a gravestone just outside of the school grounds that said: Redgrave High School.

Just as he passes the border into the intersection, a dark feeling ran up his spine. It was like a hot chill... which made no sense to him whatsoer.

Was it nerves? No...

...he felt like he was being watched.

The orange sunset grew blood red, as the landscape around him blurred out in a dark stain. Suddenly, black smoke seemed to come out of the young man's mouth. Frank began coughing and bent down almost in pain from the sudden burst. This certainly wasn't any kind of normal allergy...

When he finished wincing and looked up, his heart felt like it stopped... not out of death, but of fear. Disgusting humanoid creatures began to appear at the corners of the road around him.

They stared at him with faces resembling the masks of dead grey corpses. They were dressed in black burial rags soaked in oil. Their sickly arms each wielded a samurai-looking sword.

Frank had never felt so scarred before in his life, as he felt hat was like an evil voice in his soul from the outside laughing. He fought back hard memories that this reminded him of from his childhood.

Purely mental...yet pure hell...

Just then, as his eyes opened and he began to overcome the feelings of dread deep inside of him, a bright lighted shined down in the middle of the intersection. A spear glowed with a light that now surrounded Frank too and made his hair shine white along with the stingent object that now penetrated the ground.

He felt a strange sense of strength and protection deep down inside of him, as he raced himself over to it and prepared to fight for his life!

It felt like a bloody video game!

But, this was all just a dream...

It wasn't real!

...wasn't it?

Heavy metal music seemed to blare in his mine as he ran for his only line of defense against these creatures. One of them slammed it's blade just inches in front of his nose and foot.

Somehow, Frank had the insight to stop on the dime from running into another sharp piercing into the ground from behind him.

Before his momentum could stop, he leaned into the first enemy and elbowed it's head, before leaning back the other way and kicking off the second monstrosity with enough force to leap back to the first an jump from the head onto a third in mid air. Finally somehow he leapt with all of his might into a gust of wind... At least that's what it felt like when he reached forward and seemed to float down to the spear stuck in the concrete.

He smiled at first upon his landing, but then struggled to pull the weapon from the earth below. Panic and doubt flooded his mind, as voices from the last seemed to taunt him, making him feel squeamish and weak.

Finally he ripped the polearm from the stone and spun around with it... only to connect with no target. He frantically searched around him at first in this hellish atmosphere. He looked towards the school to his right, then some houses directly across to the left, the tennis court behind his left shoulder, and finally the athletics building directly in front of Redgrave High behind the shoulder on his right.

As his pace calmed down, his movements slowed and he finally just shrugged it off as he began nonchalantly walking away...

SWISH!

"AHHH!"

Frank screamed out repeatedly in agonizing pain as multiple of those things perceived to swing out of nowhere and slash him repeatedly, finally catching his limp corpse in their weapons as they took on the dark faces of his past laughing evily... leaning in an preparing to devour the flesh off his petrified face!

"Ahhh!"

Frank leaned up from his bed and searched around in a panic for the aggressors.

"...a dream?" He doubted himself. "No? ...but, It felt so real." His gaze shifted around his room across to his desk beneath the shelf light towards his feet, his chest of drawers to his right and the bookshelf and closet in between them at the corner of his square room.

Finally he looked behind his door directly to his right and saw it... his purple broomstick spear made for a class in grade school's play he "kept." The head of it was made of solid ducktape and bore a fake yet grey sheen of metal coloring to it.

He smiled to himself at one of the only good memories of his youth.

"Time to get some sleep." He thought to himself, falling back down too his pillow in sweaty exhaustion.

"First day of school is... Tomorrow..." slowly came the words from his mouth as he finally drifted back to sleep, looking one last time out of the corner of his eye at Stingent, named after a vocabulary word he could never find anywhere outside class.

After a few moments, the small shine of a reflection came from the head of its' blade.

Actionsparda Presents...

Meanwhile... another child around his age, this one a young brown haired girl, seemed to be sleeping very soundly with a pair of very realistic-looking handguns across from her on the dresser...

But inside her dream was anything but peaceful,... And she liked it!

Techno-punk goth, something very contradictory to the young woman's appearance began to fade in her mind as a shadowy figure shaped like a woman with white hat looked down on a dead body dissolving into the road... Just outside Redgrave High School.

Out of the corner of her big brown eyes, a hulk of a massive yet deathly skinny long-armed swordsman darted for her in the reflection of her pupils.

A Fanfiction Story...

A surge of speed in time followed to a screeching halt as the girl in this dream began a backflip, the "swordsman" just missing connection to her cute little nose hidden beneath a layer of long white hair.

Slowly time returned to normal as she revealed two military grade machine pistols in her hands hat began firing in bursts at the beast.

This fluctuation continued to occur as she slowed down with each flip, guns still in hand and legs stretched wide like a gymnast as she continued this twin set of three-round bursts before landing on her feet and charging at the beast with now fully-automatic gunfire... Sliding beneath its' robes and causing it to trip over itself into a pile of ashes... before the girl in the dream world could be seen up close, posing with a gun up to her face as the creature struggled to get up but continued dissolving and finally vanishing into a burst of ashes before erupting into a loud burst...

...the sound of an alarm clock.

The young girl happily stretched in a very normal looking room with very normal looking clothes on as she leaned up from her very abnormal experience last night.

"This is going to be one hell of a day!"

Property of Capcom

Frank Bolverk was just starting with his first official day of high school. Despite all of the fear he was experiencing with starting over in a new district, he was easily soothed by the atmosphere overall outside the quiet town that morning as his mother dropped him off.

Redgrave High was a very unique school in that it features a very "colorful" grouping of students that overall seemed to get along very well with each other. Frank liked that very much.

Unfortunately, the dream last night had set him on edge just a tad. Was that just a realistic fantasy?

...or perhaps, a warning?

Frank's trance seemed to break, but things didn't felt anything like reality.

Random kids in groups began to stick out from the rest that began fading into grey projections, as Redgrave went red again... with bloody hell!

"Oh no," Frank muttered "not this sh!t again."

The "kids" remaining began to hobble over to him from different corners of he property. One in the grass beneath the window was borderline gothic dressed all in black but now was now grinning eerily at him.

His smile seemed to literally break his jaw as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Eew." Frank remarked. "I gotta go back to playing kid-friendly games."

To his right, a "thug" with a beanie had flicked his cigarette away and slowly began to hobble as his serious look began to fade and his expressions turned into that of the first mutator... This one though holding up a switchblade and tossi it to himself like a pro while the rest of his body hobbled around like a klutz.

Finally, directly uphill in front of Frank on a path was the finishing of the total transformation into one of these abominations.

DarkWalkers!

He heard moans and laughter and turned around to see three more hobbling up to him from he street.

Frank kept on a game face and tried to remain calm, not debating anymore if his whole thing was real to him or not. He was confident now. Not a doubt in his mind.

CRACK!

Up from the ground beneath the walkway came Stingent! This time with one hand, his right arm, he drew it with ease and held it upright!

SWISH!

From up above in a nearby tree, another DarkWalker seemed to appear from out I nowhere and began instantly diving forward into Frank's direction... blade first...

CLANG!

The masked freak looked puzzled, twisting it's head in awkward motions.

"Yeah." Frank replied, before pushing it back under the tree while it's falling branch somehow crushed the thing simultaneously, the precise timing quickly turning the assailant into black ash before it could escape.

"This is my dream." Frank continued.

Looking up at the roof of the three-story school, he saw more Walkers leap form above and vanish... before materializing on the ground ... Just like the one beneath the branch had begun to do before it was crushed.

"It's what I wanna make it." Frank spoke on to no one in particular, before blocking another swish of a blade. Swinging with the staff end of his spear, he stopped the attackers in place, before he began flicking away the enemies with the spearhead.

"It's all about what I wanna be in life..." Frank monologued, turning back around with his only weapon, connecting with those same first three demons and launching the cluster into the curb of the sidewalk above.

Frank pointed his spear toward the triplets below, lifting Stingent under his arm...

"And I'm only gonna be one thing..." He remarked, moving his stance to hold the polearm up to his left cheek with both hands like a bat.

The DarkWalkers sprinted towards him as Frank possed with the blade as if ready to swing.

He then swiftly lowered it back down to his right side... and charged forward in a swishing motion at full force.

"A BADASS!"

DEVIL MAY CRY HIGH


End file.
